My Jerk
by Nikitsuki
Summary: Usagi gets some help with studying from her worst enemy. They become close but everything falls apart when he finds out she's Sailor Moon... Resonse to a Challenge


Hi Guys! Nikki here! Wow! I can't believe all the good fics that have been posted so far! All of them were   
  
awsome!! I'm sorry if this fic seems really rushed. I needed to get it out on time and I've been trying to work   
  
on it non-stop. You should have seen me last wednesday. I thought it was due on thursday. ^^;; I was   
  
freaking Baine out i think. Sorry B-chan!!  
  
  
Well, I got the song, Babylon by David Gray. I'm not really sure if this would suit a Usa/Mamo fic. But it's still   
  
a good song. I kept listening to it to see if I could get any ideas, and I couldn't which is why this ended up   
  
being rushed! I love this song though. Also, this may seem a little...over-used so please don't get upset.  
  
  
  
My Jerk   
By Nikitsuki  
Response to Challenge : Lyric Wheel Challenge  
Chapter: 1/2  
Rated: PG -13  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon or the story of Sailor Moon. I probably never will,   
  
unless I like...marry someone wealthy, which probably won't happen either. ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
As I walk down the buzy sidewalk I think about how my life was turned upside down. I was a boring teenager   
  
with no life, and now I'm the savior of the world and healer among people.  
  
  
It wasn't everyday that you find this out so i did the only thing that came to mind. I laughed.  
  
Now, after some battles, I realize that life isn't to be taken lightly. It is to be cherished and welcomed with   
  
open arms. So what's the first thing I do? I decided that the first thing that needed to be complete in this  
  
"cherish life" thing that I must make people think I'm somebody instead of a nobody. So I figured I would cut   
  
back on the sleeping, start working on the homework and start to seriously study.   
  
  
Instead of my friday nights being full of sleepovers and chatting with the girls, I do work for school, help Luna   
  
with senshi buisiness and help my mom around the house.  
  
  
  
I stop as I near the crown arcade and breathe in a deep breath. The doors open with a loud swish and ding.  
  
For once, I'm actually carrying some books and papers. Not looking where I am going I crash head first into   
  
a nice warm chest. I was so shocked that I dropped all the books that I was holding. Why do I have to be so   
  
clumsy?  
  
----  
  
  
Friday night I'm going nowhere  
All the lights are changing green to red  
Turning over TV stations  
Situations running through my head  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
As I was thinking these thoughts, I never realized that the person I bumpped into was my hated enemy,   
  
Chiba Mamoru. I should have realized it was him right away by the nasty green jacket that he wore but I was   
  
too buzy appologizing to even notice him in front of me.  
  
  
"Odango, what do you think you're doing?" Mamoru asked me with a smirk on his face.  
  
My face turned bright red and my face contorted into a pinched frown, making my face smaller than it   
  
actually was.  
  
  
Damn him for being gorgeous, wait...where did that come from?  
  
"For your information, Mr. High and Mighty, I am going to go to a booth in the back and try to study.  
  
I realize that by telling you this, you'll probably just torment me more, So I say good-bye   
  
Mamoru-baka." And with those final words I left my tormentor with a gaping mouth to study.  
  
  
  
After twenty minutes of studying I realized that this was hard stuff. I decided that a break was in order so I   
  
called Motoki over.  
  
  
"Motoki-onii-chan? Could you get me some french fries and a triple fudge chocolate icecream shake?" I   
  
asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He gave me a dazzeling smile and walked away to get my food.  
  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I noticed the horrid green jacket, and to my dismay, it was headed   
  
straight towards me. I groaned very loudly and heard Mamoru chuckle.   
  
  
"You must have X-Ray vision to see me coming towards you from the other side of the arcade."   
  
  
I rolled my eyes skyward and pretended to be immursed into my studying.  
  
  
"Oh give it up Usagi, I know you aren't studying anymore." Mamoru said sitting across from me in the booth.  
  
I looked up and glared at him. "Nobody invited you to sit there."   
  
  
He looked me straight in the eye and gave that heart melting, earth shattering smile. If I was standing I knew  
  
I would have collapsed.   
  
  
"Do you want my help?" he asked breaking into my thoughts.   
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Well looking back through time  
You know it's clear that I've been blind  
I've been a fool  
To ever open up my heart  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
At first I didn't know what he meant but then the weight of his words brought me straight into the ground.  
  
  
"You'd help me study? You'd help me pass my entrance exams and make my parents proud?"  
  
  
I knew I was going a little farther into the future than was nessissary but I figured it couldn't hurt.  
  
  
"Depends on what you need help on. I'm strong with math, science and english." he said resting his elbows   
  
on the table and peering at me.  
  
  
Suddenly, I realized this was Mamoru and that this could actually be some sick twisted joke.  
  
  
"Why should I believe you? You've never been this nice to me before, why should I take your word?"  
  
  
I guess he was expecting this answer because his smirk grew to even greater proportions.  
  
  
"Well, you don't have to take my help, Odango. But this is a one time offer."  
  
  
I looked at him and weighed the pros and cons. Well, some pros were that I might actually learn some good   
  
habits from him. I might get good grades and I might understand the material better. Some cons were  
  
that I would actually have to spend some time with him.   
  
  
  
As my thoughts were stirring in my head, I found him starring at me. I sent him a pointed glare before   
  
smiling.  
  
  
"I accept."  
  
  
-----  
  
Saturday I'm running wild  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
Only wish that you were here  
  
-----  
  
  
So this was how I found myself on fridays and saturdays. Sitting in a public place and studying with Mamoru.  
  
  
I knew I was sacrificing my spare time, as precious as it was, and my friends.  
  
It wasn't until after a few sessions with him that I realized that my grades were steadily growing better.  
  
My mother didn't recieve as many phone calls as she did before. And when she did they were comments on  
  
my improvement.  
  
  
It was really strange. I always thought that Mamoru was against me in some way. That he had a problem with   
  
me. It wasn't until he actually taught me things that I felt that I understood him.   
  
  
It wasn't until one saturday night that I realized I had fallen deep.   
  
We were in his apartment studying by a nice warm fire. I was doing some math homework while he was   
  
pounding his head against the table trying to figure out something about his modern physics class.  
  
I was done with my problem but I just couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
  
His ebony hair fell over his face in the perfect way and though his eyes were hidden from me, I knew that  
  
they were a dark, dark midnight blue. Thank-fully he wasn't wearing the green jacket, but a nice dark blue   
  
shirt that matched those perfect eyes.  
  
  
Suddenly, his head pops up and he's staring back at me. I could feel a blush rising up my neck to my ears.  
  
"Do you need any help, odango?" He asked staring at me quizicly. I shook my head no and went back to   
  
work.  
  
  
Why is life so complicated? I had just fallen in love with my enemy. Now I have another problem. How to tell  
  
him....  
  
  
-----  
  
  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
It had been three weeks until Mamoru found out my little secret that I shared with the other girls.  
  
I was pretty lucky when it came to that. I was realyl nervous at first, thinking a monster would crash our   
  
session but I soon realized  
  
that most of the monsters came at night, like at three A.M in the morning.   
  
  
  
But one day, we had to change our scheduled time to later in the day, since Mamoru had a later class and   
  
such.  
  
I was nervous at first by going to Mamoru's house at night, but I figured that it couldn't hurt. I mean, we   
  
weren't doing anything.  
  
  
We were studying and doing homework as usual when I suddenly heard my sailor moon communicator start   
  
beeping.  
  
  
Now normally I would grab my little beeper and answer quickly but Mamoru was in the room with me.  
  
He looked up and stared at me strangely. "What's that noise?" he asked. I almost hit myself. Why didn't I   
  
think of a speech  
  
  
to tell him when that darn thing went off?!  
  
  
"Um.... it's my watch." I replied using quick thinking. I gave a bright smile when the beeping stopped   
  
momentarily.  
  
  
Maybe I could slip away and tell him that I had to be somewhere....  
  
  
  
After a few seconds of silence, the beeping started again. This time a nice loud, "ODANGO-BAKA!!   
  
ANSWER THE COM!!"   
  
was heard from my bag. Mamoru lifted his eyebrow and looked to my bag.   
  
  
"That sounds like Rei... do you have a cell phone or something?" I started to giggle nervously and nodded   
  
my head.  
  
  
"EARTH TO SAILOR MOON!! WHERE ARE YOU!? If you left your communicator in your room again I am   
  
going to slap you so hard-"  
  
Suddenly the communicator went static and blanked out.  
  
  
That scared me.   
  
  
But what scared me more was the fierce look that Mamoru was giving me. I gulped and tried to get up and   
  
run to the door.   
  
  
I didn't even make it past the living room before my arm was encased with his hand.  
  
  
"I don't think so Sailor Moon."  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
  
Babylon, Babylon  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
"Let me explain later Mamoru. I need to go and help the girls." I said not watching what I was thinking.  
  
  
  
His eyes flashed and he seemed to figure out the whole secret in less than ten minutes.  
  
  
"I get it now. Rei, Ami and Makoto are in on this stuff too, aren't they? And the famous odango is the leader   
  
of them all."  
  
  
My eyes were filling with tears at how much his words hurt my feelings. I never expected him to react like   
  
this. I gave a heart  
  
wretching moan and pulled my wrist out of his grip.  
  
  
I ran to the door and didn't stop. He never called my name, or chased after me. In a way, I was glad he didn't.   
  
But in another  
  
way I was mad and angry at him. He didn't understand what I went through. I thought he finally understood   
  
me.   
  
  
  
I transformed in a back alley and ran to the fight.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The fight was uneventful. It was a normal fight with Zoicite taunting us. Ami noticed that my fighting skills   
  
were more forceful and that I defeated the monster with a graceful quality that even Rei seemed to notice.  
  
  
  
I never did tell Rei what had happened about the communicator. Sher asked me why I was so late and I   
  
realized that I had left my communicator back at Mamoru's apartment.  
  
  
I figured that I probably had to go over there since my books were still there as well.  
  
  
I un-transformed myself and trudged back to the apartment complex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The elevator ride up to his apartment was tense. It was like he was following me around, yet I was the only   
  
person in the elevator.  
  
  
The doors dinged open and I walked to his door.   
  
  
  
I noticed that the door was still open, like a burgaler had broken into his house.   
  
  
I ran in and saw that no one was there. My bag and communicator were gone, along with my homework   
  
papers and pencials.  
  
  
  
  
I was in big trouble.  
  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Sunday all the lights of London  
Shining , Sky is fading red to blue  
I'm kicking through the Autumn leaves  
And wondering where it is you might be going to  
Turning back for home  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
I was roaming the downtown area of Tokyo. I don't really know where you are since you left without a trace.  
  
  
  
You really upset me sometimes! You make fun of my hair and my study habits. You tell me off and you  
  
critize me everyday.   
  
Well, you know something? You don't know me, and I don't want you to know me. I don't need your  
  
personality in my life, telling me wrong every day.  
  
  
I already have everyone telling me what to do, and what's best for me. I'm tired of thinking of others.  
  
  
I would just like to help myself sometime.  
  
  
Walking down the street cooled my head off and helped me realize that even though you are a jerk, you  
  
do have a right to know.  
  
  
I mean, one day I might not come home, and you wouldn't know what had happened to me. You might wait  
  
  
at the library for me and I'd never show up. Motoki wouldn't know either since I haven't told him.  
  
  
The only people who would know the truth were Ami, Rei and Makoto. And the probability of me dieing is   
  
pretty high. And chances are that If I die. They die along with me.  
  
  
And If all four of us mysteriously disappear, something is going to go up.  
  
  
  
Plus, we're also the Sailor Senshi. If we and the senshi dissapear on the same day then people's suspisons   
  
of us shall be complete and our bodies will be famous. If they're even found.  
  
  
  
And if the senshi die, then the dark kingdom will take over. And I refuse to let that happen.  
  
  
  
----  
  
  
Sunday all the lights of London  
Shining , Sky is fading red to blue  
I'm kicking through the Autumn leaves  
And wondering where it is you might be going to  
Turning back for home  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
I didn't even notice that the sun hadn't set yet.  
  
  
Makes you wonder sometimes.  
  
  
As I was walking I saw the bridge that crossed the street over that lead to the entrance of the park.  
  
  
  
A tall dark haired man was standing on the walkway over the street with his back to the sunset.  
  
  
  
It couldn't be him...Could it?  
  
  
As I came closer to the stairs was then that I realized that it was him. Who could miss that horrid jacket?  
  
  
  
My breath caught as I saw my bookbag and a boquet of red roses in his hand.  
  
  
My hand touched the raling of the stairs and I started to walk up them.  
  
  
  
His head turned and when he saw me, he turned around to face me. The flowers were dangling from his   
fingers and my bag was over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
You know I'm feeling so alone  
I can't believe  
Climbing on the stair  
I turn around to see you smiling there  
In front of me  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
You smile and I smile. "I'm sorry Usagi."  
  
  
Was your appology. It was simple, short and just what i understood.  
  
  
I gave an even bigger smile and jumped into his arms to hug him.  
  
  
I guess Mamoru wasn't too used to the hugging thing, since he stiffened. After awhile, however, his arms  
  
came around my waist and hugged me close to him.  
  
  
  
Just what I've wished for. You can be a jerk, but I'm making my mark. You're *MY* jerk.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
I know you all are going to hate me. It's only going to be a two parter. I already know what I want for the   
  
2nd part. You'll just have to wait for Chapter 2 along with chapter 5 of Fearing Minds.  
  
  
But now I am taking my break. I'm not going to write until October. Now, I must finish my homework and   
  
sleep.  
  
  
-Nikki 


End file.
